


關於與夏洛克的較勁的後續。

by north1425



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north1425/pseuds/north1425
Kudos: 1





	關於與夏洛克的較勁的後續。

“在那之前，我们有更重要的事要做。”

话音刚落，夏洛克三两下就俐落的将希拉身上那碍事的衣服给扒得一干二净，接着再度欺身将双臂撑在她身子两侧，低头吻住了女孩的双唇，任由两人的舌头肆意的在彼此的口腔里纠缠，同时大手也没闲下的顺着她的腰际缓缓的向下探。

那带着薄茧的大手在女孩滑嫩的肌肤磨蹭，搔痒的感觉让她的身子忍不住微微颤抖。感觉到男人的手逐渐接近私处，她也配合的顺势将双腿之间的距离再敞开一些，好让对方进入的更加不受阻碍。

注意到希拉这点小动作的夏洛克不自觉顿了一下，意味深长的眯起了他好看的蓝色双眸，看着身下那人如同小狐狸似诱人的微笑，同样的扬起了嘴角，难得的赞赏她。

“good girl.”

触碰到那已经有些湿润了的入口，夏洛克不多做停留的就将修长的手指探了进去，温柔且缓慢的模仿性爱的抽插，耐心拓张着她因为异物进入而有些紧绷的小穴。

一只、两只、三只手指头，随着希拉逐渐的适应，夏洛克也开始加快了进出的速度，一下一下的深入让女孩再也忍不住的发出低吟，慢慢的被下身传来的酥麻快感淹没。

“嗯…Sherlock...”

希拉的双手主动的环上他的脖子，像是好不容易在水中抓到浮木般急促的喘息着，胸口急遽的起伏着，双颊也染上了绯红，彷佛即将达到了所谓的高潮。

和女孩几经情事的夏洛克也早已对她的身体和反应了若指掌，于是他更是刻意的碰触她体内的那个敏感点，惹得身下的人儿不由自主的绞紧了那在她体内肆意妄为的手指。

就在希拉闭上双眼绷紧了大腿，拱着腰就要抵达高点之际，那些刺激和快感却忽然的就被截断了，徒留下男人抽出手指头之后的空虚和欲望。

难耐的燥热燃烧着希拉，身下的小嘴一张一合著，还有不少湿润黏稠的液体不断溢出，渴望被填满的想法充斥在脑海中，让她委屈的扭了扭腰，小声的嘟嚷着。

“求求你…”

可偏偏这男人依然不打算轻易满足她，彷佛是在报复早前女孩故意的挑逗，他装作听不懂的样子歪头问道。

“求我什么？”

眼前这卷毛一副天真又无害的样子一下子让希拉捶他的想法都有了。

她咬着下唇，努力的和羞耻心进行了一番斗争后，终于再度用糯糯的奶音向男人撒娇说道。

“求你、求你进来…”

闻言，夏洛克满意的勾起恶劣的笑容，顺手就抓过了一个枕头垫在女孩的腰下，单膝跪在了她腿间，借此迫使她岔开双腿，并顺势将他挺立着的粗大抵到女孩的入口，试探性的挤进了一部分。

紧致的小穴因为异物进入而不由自主的收缩，一下下绞着男人的性器，欲拒还迎的吞吐着他，差点就让夏洛克忍不住缴械投降。

不管经过了几次情事，他的女孩永远都是如同第一次般可口，宛如另一种致命的毒品让夏洛克上了瘾，一步一步的深陷其中。

温柔的俯下身亲了亲希拉的额头，他用那低沉且极具磁性的嗓音在她耳边安抚着。

“Relax, baby.”

然后随着话音刚落便腰身一挺，猛地插入了她湿软的甬道，享受那温热内壁的包覆。

“唔嗯…”

巨物忽然的挤入把希拉逼出了一声轻吟，眼眶也瞬间泛起了水珠，男人炙热又肿胀的欲望撑的她有些难受，却也只能下意识的攥紧了小手，仰着头一遍遍的深呼吸，努力放松着容纳夏洛克。

当然夏洛克也极具耐心的等待着他的女孩，同样也相当不好受的喘着粗气，尽力克制着想立即在她体内冲刺的冲动。

直到疼痛逐渐被又酸又麻的快感取代，希拉才终于点点头。

“我可以了——”

接收到女孩的允许，夏洛克再也按耐不住的伸手扣住对方纤细的腰，连续不断的猛力深挺，每一次的撞击都不偏不倚的落在了她的敏感点，快感就犹如巨浪袭来，在瞬间把希拉淹没。

“嗯…Sherlock...啊…”

随着男人在身体里的横冲直撞，女孩也主动将双腿环上了他的腰，好让夏洛克顶得更加深入，并同时扭着臀部迎合他的节奏，诱人的娇喘还伴随着一声声对他甜腻的呼唤，因为快速抽插的刺激而渐渐迷离的眼神和夏洛克对视着，这幅诱人的模样更是再度辗压了夏洛克的理智，甚至是让他又胀大了几分。

“Oh, god——”

夏洛克低咒了声，拉下希拉勾着他脖子的双手压在床上，深深呼吸后便加快了抽送的速度和力道，女孩身下的嫩肉也因为男人的动作而不断的被带出揉入，收缩着吞吐那硬挺的硕大。

“Sherlock...慢、慢点…我不行…啊！”

不知道过了多久，希拉终于再也承受不住的向他求饶，然而感受到了即将高潮时甬道夹紧的频率，夏洛克更是对她的要求充耳不闻，反而进行了最后的冲刺，一下一下的把他的全部没入女孩体内，并在她达到高潮的同时，将灼热的液体释放在深处。

“我想我们是时候有个孩子了。”

在恍惚间，希拉好像听到了这么一句话。


End file.
